Different Dimensions
by Kurai Kagamine
Summary: "Are you okay Miss?" It was a voice very familiar to Sakura, a guy who always helped her, the person who she wished was the cardcaptor instead of her. She lifted her head, turning to face the source of the voice, "Syaoran-kun..."
1. Prologue

Hi, this is my second story based on the first movie

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

It was night time when Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero stood in front of the well which Sakura had sensed a great power in the day before. It was the well from the cover of the book she had opened unconsciously and caused Syaroran, Meiling, her brother and Yukito to fall to the place she had dreamed of each night...the one with the lady was sitting upon so sadly. It was the well she found while following the two white birds through the city of Hong Kong, the one Syaoran had saved her from.

Standing in front of the same well, Sakura was dressed in another one of Tomoto's creations. Her friend loved making her clothes for capturing Clow Cards and had insisted that Sakura wore a different one each time. Tonight was no different, Sakura was wearing a pink and purple outfit. She had fell to the floor when Tomoyo showed her the clothes, but she smiled. _'Even though we are so far away from home, Tomoyo remembered to bring a costume, just in case_.'

With the sealing wand in her hand, Sakura looked at the well. This was it, she is going go to the place that she had lost all her friends in. '_It was my fault... I had opened the booked, then water spilled out and swallowed them. We had ended up in the same place that I had been dreaming of for weeks._' Sakura thought guiltily. '_The same lady was calling me, but she had been looking for Clow Reed and then she attacked my friends, then Li-kun gave Tomoyo and me time to escape and then he was trapped. Onii-chan, Yukito-san, Li-kun, Meiling-chan, I hope you're all okay.'_

Sakura walked toward the well, then the well glowed and something pink surrounded it. "What's that?" Sakura asked. "It's a force field," Kero answered. "A spiritual boundary has been created around this well." Sakura looked around, Kero was right, the force field had surrounded the wall and there is no way to get in. "What can we do?" Tomoyo asked. "I can't do anything with the power that I have right now, besides this is Clow Reed's power and his power is much stronger then ours." "But I have to go in there, I have to save my friends" Sakura asked. Then she looked at Kero's face, his eyes were widen. "What's the matter Kero-chan?" Tomoyo asked for Sakura and her.

"Somebody is coming," Kero said in a whisper. They could hear footsteps coming their way. "Kero-chan, in here!" Tomoyo opened one of Sakura's gigantic bow and Kero flew in there so he wouldn't be seen. They looked at the narrow alleyway and saw a figure coming toward them. Tomoyo and Sakura gasped as the figure showed themself in the dim light. "Li-kun's mother!" Sakura said in surprise. "What is she doing here?"

Syaoran's mother, Yelan, walked toward them and said, "Stand back," She stared at the force field in front of her. "Syaoran's presence has disappeared," Yelan said calmly. Sakura looked down ashamed, "I'm sorry, it's all my fault." "That is not true," Yelan said gently, "His powers were no match for her magic." She focused on her fan, "But yours maybe," With that her fan glowed with her power and sliced the barrier with it.

"She has a lot of power," Kero said softly as he observed her. "Go Sakura," Yelan said, Sakura nodded with new determination. She turned toward Tomoyo, "Stay here," and she stepped through the barrier. "Be careful Sakura," Tomoyo yelled. "The costume is made up of all water resistant materials, so it will keep you dry in the water." Sakura smiled and stepped through the well as the barrier closed. Yelan fainted but she was caught by Tomoyo. "Sakura," Tomoyo whispered worriedly, she had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Sakura stared at her surroundings, it seemed like she was floating in mid air, she saw the bright light adn mirrors that were suspended in space like her. "Where are we?" Sakura asked not expecting an answer, she jumped when Kero flew in front of her, "You're in between dimensions!" Kero said. "The mirrors are the door of each dimension." "So what should I do?" Sakura asked suddenly afraid, she knew that if they don't get out, they'll be stuck here forever and then they can't save their friends.

"Think hard and concentrate your enegy on where you want to go," Kero answered, but Sakura was too caught up in her thoughts. '_It's all my fault,'_Tears came down her face. "Sakura?" Kero nudged her. '_It's my fault... all my fault... Meiling-chan, Li-kun, Onii-chan, Yukito-san, it's all my fault that they got captured... if only I hadn't opened that book or even come to Hong Kong in the first place, Onii-chan and Yukito-san would have been safe... Meiling-chan... Li-kun.._.'

She closed her eyes, more tears were running down_. _"Sakura, concentrate!" Kero yelled, but Sakura ignored him. '_I have to save them.. it was my fault! If only... if only I wasn't a cardcaptor then none of this would have happened. Someone else would have done a better job, like Li-kun!' _Sakura thought.

There was a flash of light that caused her to shut her eyes tight, and she became dizzy then slowly unconscious as the world around her continued to spin. The last thing she saw was Kero shouting her name, with fear in his eyes, then the world exploded into nothing.

* * *

Please review


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

Sorry for taking so long, I hope you like my story

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

It was morning when Sakura woke up, she snuggled into bed. 'Wait, a bed?' Sakura opened her eyes in surprise, she saw Meiling sleeping on the chair, head on the bed. Memories came flashing back into her head...about the watery place, about her friends, about Tomoyo and Yelan, about Kero. "Kero-chan!" Sakura said suddenly, "Where are you?" As Sakura looked around the room, she heard Meiling groaned and mumbled something sleepily, she strained to hear what she said and heard, "Sakura, I hope you're okay." Sakura tilted her head in confusion, "Why wouldn't I be alright Meiling-chan?" Meiling jumped up in surprise, "Sakura! You're okay!" Meiling said happily while hugging her. "Why wouldn't I be?" Sakura asked again. "You don't remember about the accident when you were going to Japan to retrieve the Clow Cards? Oh yea, the doctor said that you might have memory loss," Meiling said sadly. "Um, Meiling," Sakura said. "Where's Li-kun and Onii-chan?"

"Sakura, there is no Li-kun or Onii-chan," Meiling said calmly. "But isn't Li-kun your cousin?" Sakura asked. "Nope," Meiling said with a silly grin. "You're my cousin! My dear cousin!" "Then who's my mother?" Sakura asked desperatly. "It's Auntie Yelan!" Meiling said excitingly. 'Yelan,' Sakura thought. 'Oh yea, she's Li-kun's mother!' "Why do you call her Auntie Yelan?" Sakura questioned teasingly. It was nice to see the side of Meiling when she isn't jealous. "Mou, it's cute!" Meiling said happily, the girls laughed.

_Knock, knock_. "Come in!" Meiling sang. The door creaked opened and a tall woman came into the room. "That's your mom, Yelan." Meiling whispered to Sakura. "Hello Auntie Yelan!" Cried Meiling happily. "Meiling, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Auntie Yelan." Yelan scolded Meiling teasingly. "It makes me feel so old." The three girls shared a laugh.

Yelan turned toward Sakura, "Sakura, are you okay?" Yelan asked worriedly. "Yep! What happened to me? Somebody tell me!" Sakura begged them using the puppy eye technique. Yelan and Meiling broke down into tears. "You were in a car accident, some person drove his car in front of the car Wei drove, Wei is your bultler." Yelan sobbed. "Wei got out alright, but you got hit on the head really hard and had a fever develop the next day." Meiling sobbed harder, "The doctor said that you would be all right but you might have a memory loss, you were lying there pale on the bed for a month." Meiling blubbered, tears ran down her cheeks. "Shhhhh, it's okay, Meiling-chan, it's okay." Sakura gently cooed.

"Um, mother?" Sakura asked hesitatly. "Do I have any sisters or brothers?" Yelan nodded while dabbing her damp cheeks. "You have 4 sisters, their names are Fuutie, Siefa, Feimei, and Fanren." "They used to hug and pinch you all the time," Meiling added giggling. "And you would always try to hide." The three laughed again. Sakura giggled softly remembering the time the 4 sisters attacked Tomoyo-chan, Onii-chan Yukito-san and her. Yelan and Meiling looked at her fondly. For Yelan, Sakura was her youngest daughter and precious, when she heard that Sakura was in a car crash, she immediantly flew to Japan to see her. For Meiling, Sakura was her favorite cousin, they were best friends and did everything together, when she heard that Sakura was hurt, she flew to Japan with Yelan to see her.

_Ring, ring_. Yelan's cellphone was ringing, she excused herself and went out of the room. "Meiling-chan, where are we?" "We're in Tomoeda, Japan." Meiling sighed. "I don't know where anything is." Sakura smiled, the Meiling-chan in her dimension was always lost too. Yelan entered her room, "I'm sorry girls but Fuutie, Siefa, Feimei and Fanren need my help in Hong Kong," Yelan said regretfully, her eyes saddened of leaving Sakura. "It's okay mother," Sakura said. "They need your help so you should go help them, I'll be fine here." "Besides, Sakura has me with her," Meiling said hanging loosely on Sakura's neck. "Thank you girls," Yelan said gratefully.

* * *

***At the airprort***

"Alright girls," Yelan said sadly. "This is goodbye." "Auntie Yelan, we'll see you again soon when Sakura gets all the Clow Cards and when she recovers," Meiling said. "Right Sakura?" "Yea Meiling-chan," Sakura replied. Yelan's lip trembled but she held her composure, "Give me a hug you two." "Sure," Meiling and Sakura agreed while hugging her. "I hope you get better Sakura," Yelan whispered sadly, a single tear escaped from her eye. "Goodbye," Yelan said as the girls waved goodbye to her, she walked to the airplane. The 2 girls waved goodbye to her until the plane flew off. Then Meiling said, "Let's go home, Sakura!" She took out her cellphone and called Wei to pick them up

* * *

***At the apartment***

"Whew, I'm pooped." Meiling said flopping on the sofa. Sakura looked around the apartment, 'It looks really familer, oh yea, it's Li kun's apartment.' She noticed a picture and a sword in front of it. Sakura looked at the picture, she saw a younger Sakura smiling brightly with a younger Meiling hugging her. Then she looked at the sword, it was Syaoran's sword. "Meiling-chan, what's my name?" Sakura questioned. "Your name is Sakura Li," Meiling replied. Sakura widened her eyes in surprise, "HOOOEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Please review


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everybody~ I'm back from the dead with a new pen name! :3  
**

**I'm sorry if I failed as an amateur writer! If you can, could you please give some ideas so I could improve the plot? Right now, I'm just writing up random thoughts! ^^; I'll give you cyber chocolates if you do~ XD**

**Also, I sorta changed my writing style, if you don't like my new writing style, just tell me and I'll change back. :D I need to re-read Cardcaptor Sakura again. ;_;**

**Does anybody want to become my beta-reader? :3**

**_To my reviews: [Thank you for reviewing~]  
_**

_**madmanalpha:**_ _**I updated~ I'm sorry that I didn't answer all your questions in this chapter. But in future chapters, I will answer them. :3**_

_**Bloomer123:**_ _**Hi~ I updated! Thank you~ I got this idea from the first movie... I think. ^^; I also got this idea from a story that I read on FF, called Alternative Dimensions**_**_. :3_**

_**Annzy**__**: Thank you~ I can't write sad and dark stories, if I could, that would be amazing. :D I'll try not to loose faith in my stories, but my writing skills and creativity are so bad. ;_; **_

**Now, on with the story~ :3**_**  
**_

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_"Your name is Sakura Li," Meiling replied. Sakura widened her eyes in surprise, "HOOOEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

_

**Chapter 2:**

Meiling covered her ears at Sakura's response, "Sakura? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly hoping that her beloved cousin was okay.

Sakura was in shock. _She? A Li? Then what happened to Li-kun? And Onii-chan? And where's Kero-chan!_ Her mind was in a turmoil. _If she was a Li, then was there a Kinomoto family?_ Her face took on an expression of shock as she realized something really shocking, _'I'm in another world...'_

"In another world?" Meiling's confused voice floated towards Sakura's ears.

Sakura gave a little jump in surprise, she hadn't meant for that to come out, and she forgotten that Meiling was still here. She then gave a small, fake, cheery smile at Meiling and giggled, "N-nothing Meiling-chan~" She wanted to punch herself for stuttering as Meiling shot a puzzled look at her. This Meiling wasn't her Meiling-chan from her world, it was the other Sakura's best friend. She stood up, "Ne, Meiling-chan. Do you want to tour around Tomoeda... this is Tomoeda... is it?" Sakura hoped to avoid suspicions from Meiling.

Meiling narrowed her eyes at Sakura but answered anyway deciding not to voice her suspicions, "This is Tomoeda~" She chirped happily. "This is a cute place that Auntie Yelan decided to rent for you. I was going to follow you, but you wouldn't let me." She pouted cutely. "You were so mean, not letting me live with you."

Sakura sweatdropped and giggled at Meiling, "Hehe~ I just didn't want to bother you, that's all." She extended a hand to Meiling who was still sitting, "Sa~ Shall we go?"

Meiling smiled tearfully and nodded, Sakura was beginning to act like her old self again, "Uh! Let's go Sa-ch-" She stopped suddenly remembering what Auntie Yelan told her, "I mean... Sakura." She reached up to take Sakura's hand.

Sakura grabbed her hand and pulled Meiling up, "C'mon, let's explore~" Sakura exclaimed hyperly. She hurried to go out the door dragging Meiling with her.

"W-wait! Sakura!" Meiling tried to slow Sakura down, but Sakura wouldn't. She gave up smiling at her best friend, at least she's back, for now.

**_Grrrrr! _**Something noisy had disturbed the relaxed atmosphere. Meiling looked at Sakura, who was looking at her stomach, which was growling. Sakura's face slowly turned red, she turned to face Meiling scratching the back of her neck nervously, "Etou, do we have any food in here?"

Meiling didn't answer, Sakura grew more nervous and tense as seconds of silence went by, her face turned even redder, if it was even possible. She heard a small snort, then a muffled giggle, then a full blown laughter from Meiling. Her face felt heated and she looked at the floor, too embarrassed to look at Meiling. Meiling laughed at Sakura, "Man! Sakura! You're still the cute Sakura that I know~" She grinned cheerfully, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. "Of course we have food~ Do you think Auntie Yelan would send you to Japan without anything to eat? Since you're such a glutton, we have the fridge stocked up with all kinds of food."

Sakura pouted at that comment, "I'm not a glutton!"

Meiling smirked, "Hai, hai, Sakura. You're always in denial." She ignored Sakura's pouting voice saying that she was not. "And, when Auntie Yelan goes back to China, she'll probably send some more food to Japan. But..." Meiling trailed off, looking at nowhere in particular. "But... I want to try some Japanese food!" She shouted out, unable to contain her excitement any longer. "So let's go!" Now it was Meiling's turn to drag Sakura.

"Hoee?" Sakura blinked confusingly before she was dragged by Meiling, "Eh? Wait Meiling-chan! D-did you bring any money?"

Meiling stopped, "Um... Etou..." She reached into her pockets and took out her wallet. "Yep!" She cheered happily. "Let's go eat and then shop until we drop~" She grabbed Sakura's hands and held on tightly, hoping that Sakura doesn't find it weird. After all, she had never done this before Sakura lost her memory, but this was a good chance for her.

Sakura giggled at Meiling's antics, the other Sakura probably already had experienced this, it'll be weird if she doesn't hold hands. Her hand was held in Meiling's hand loosely, she swung her arms around slightly, humming to herself quietly as they walked. Meiling had wanted to take the taxi or some sort of transportation that doesn't involve work since Sakura had not 'recovered' yet, but Sakura refused, since she was not used to being a Li yet. She looked around, observing the town. It hadn't changed much, except more unfamiliar people were here, but that's probably because the apartment was farther away from her own home. She felt a pang of homesickness at that thought, she wanted to cry in Onii-chan's and Otou-san's arms. But she shook her head, trying to clear the feeling out. First she'll have to have the real Sakura come back and then figure out how to leave this dimension to go back to her original dimension with Kero-chan.

"Hm? Where are we?" Meiling muttered, looking at the map helplessly. _I knew we should of used a taxi to go to the mall!_ She looked at Sakura, who was oblivious to what Meiling was facing. _And Sa-chi still hasn't recovered her memory! What should we do?_ Meiling panicked, releasing her grip from Sakura's hand, now holding the map with two hands.

"Hoee? What happened Meiling-chan?" Sakura looked at Meiling with concern. She recieved no reply, only panicked muttering. She looked around, not recognizing any of the surroundings. "Hoee..." She blinked. "Meiling-chan, are we lost?"

Meiling glared at Sakura, "No we're not." She said in a harsh voice. She was too prideful to admit that she doesn't know where they are.

Sakura flinched as though she was struck by Meiling, "A-all right... I was just asking..." Her voice began to tremble as tears started to gather in her eyes. "I- I just wanted to help Meilng-chan..."

Now it was Meiling's turn to flinch, she hadn't meant for Sakura to cry, "Sakura! I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just don't like people who ask annoying questions when I'm trying to do something. I didn't mean to snap at you, it just came automatically!" She waved her arms around trying to express her feelings.

Sakura sniffled sadly and lifted her tearful eyes at Meiling, "Honto ni?"

Meiling nodded, "Ye-" Her voice was cut off when someone inturrupted her.

"Are you okay Miss?" It was a voice very familiar to Sakura, the one who she had placed trouble with, a guy who always helped her, the person who she wished was the cardcaptor instead of her. She lifted her head, turning to face the source of the voice, and for the first time, calling him by his first name, her eyes wide with shock.

"Syaoran-kun..."

* * *

**A/N: Hello readers~ Do you hate me for putting a cliffhanger here? ;_;**

**I'm sorry if most of the characters in the story are OOC. ;_; I made them a bit more mature then they are suppose to be, especially Syaoran. ^^; **

**I'll be extremely happy if you reviewed my story, it shows more support~ :D**

**And also... don't kill me if I don't update quickly. I'm going to have a lot of homework soon since I'm starting high school soon. OTL  
**


End file.
